Hollow Issei
by Musashiboy-Kun
Summary: Ulquiorra Schiffer will be transfered inside the conscious mind of a young boy named Issei, he will be training him in order to find what he lm/OP/Non-Perverted IsseixHarem. Don't worry Issei is still main character here.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **A/N: heya guys musashi here this is my new story hope you would like it.(^_^)!**

 **So while at school me and my friends starts talking about bleach and I suddenly got an idea about what if after the fight between Ulquiorra and Ichigo instead of dissapearing ulquiorra will be put inside of Issei's body, when I think of it I can't help but write one. So here it is a Highschool DxD story slight crossover because of the ulquiorra part. Don't worry guys Ddraig will still be with Issei tho I won't be focusing much on his power but more on ulquiorra and also this story is a harem which is first for me and also the action part will be first time for me to write so expect some grammar error or forced events later in the story.**

 **Expect some OOCness from the characters as I could not grasp some of their characteristics.**

 **So hope you all could enjoy this story and if you would kindly Fav or follow or maybe even both, also you could review too, bad or good is okay for me it can make my writing skills to level up more.**

* * *

( Ulquiorra POV )

Where am I?' He thought. The last thing I remember is when I was defeated by the Shinigami. He looked around but all he see is darkness, this is were hollows go when they die? He thought. When suddenly he felt an immense pressure everywhere, he's confused as to why did he felt it everywhere not just from a certain place.

[Ulquiorra Schiffer, you are wondering why are you here right?] said someone by a loud voice.

'At first but I've come to a conclusion that this is where all hollows go when they die' he thought not knowing that the other one could read his mind.

*A/N: I made this part up for the story to roll on hope you would like it.

[You have my respect for thinking calmly, but your conclusion is wrong this not where all hollows go when they die all of them just dissapear away from the universe not leaving any trace] answered by the voice.

'I see so I guess this is punishment for me for kidnapping the girl huh.' He said.

[No this is not a punishment but more of a second chance in life.] said by the voice while toning down his voice to amore softer one.

'A second chance? Why do I get a second chance in life?' He questioned the voice.

[It's because you're one of the strongest existence I've seen from any universe I've watched, but you l

* * *

acked something, something important for you to grow much much stronger than you are before.] he said

'I'm lacking? What am I lacking I think I got everything that needs to be strongest one ever?' He questioned the voice

[That's why I gave you a second chance, in order for you to find that one.] the voice said to him.

'Ok tell me what will I do to find that thing you are making me look for and see for myself if I really am going to be stronger with that' he said

[You are going to be resurrected tho not by being a living flesh you will be resurrected inside the consciousness of a boy you're going to help him to be stronger, and while helping him you could get the answer you've been seeking for.] the voice stated.

'Ok if that's what all it need to find it then I would gladly help that boy th nurture his powers' he answered.

[Good answer. Ok I am now sending you to the boys sub-conscious mind you can communicate with him after a 24 hour rest because you need to regain your powers first before you could communicate with him, then once you have communicated with the boy lend him your powers and also your zanpakuto:Murcièlago help him control it to fullest.] he instructed

Why would I lend him my Zanpakuto? He thought but 'ok I'll lend him all my powers but if I see that he is not worthy of it then I would let my powers consume him and killed instantly' Ulquiorra said

[It's fine because I'm sure that the kid can control your power.] he said. [Ok I guess it's time for me to transfer you to the mind of that boy and also that boy's name is Issei Hyoudou he is only nine years old as of the moment so expect him to be more sttuborn.] he added

'Ok I'll gladly take that warning' Ulquiorra said, then he felt immense pain all over his body, he felt like being squeezed into a tubular hole.

* * *

( Issei's POV )

"Where am I asked?" by the browned hair boy that had a look of a 7 year old kid. "Tou-san, Kaa-san?" The kid shouting to find his father and mother at the place that looks like a desert with many big pillars standing upright.

"Welcome kid, you must be Hyoudou Issei correct?" Asked by a guy that looks like in his early twenties, he had a black hair with a helmet that only cover the back of his head in half he also had two lines that stretch from his eyes to his jaw-line.

"How do you know my name? And also where am I!?" Issei asked while looking at the guy with a slight fear in him.

"You don't need to know how I know you, and also you are inside Hueco Mundo the place where all hollows lived." He said. "I forgot my name is Ulquiorra Schiffer and I will be training you to control my power so that I could find the answers that I seek" he added.

"Training? Why are you training me for?" Issei asked while tilting his head.

"Yes, I'll train you. I don't know why but if thats what it takes to find what I am finding then I will do it." Ulquiorra said to Issei. "Also even if I lend you my powers if i find that you aren't worthy of it you will be consumed by it and will get killed instantly." He said threatening him.

"K-k-killed!?" Issei exclaimed afraid but trying his best to calm his nerves down as it would not help him if he's mind is haywire.

"I'm amazed kid, others would be crying right now if they heard they are going to get killed, while you just stand there though I sense fear in you you quickly grt over it and calm your nerves you got my respect." He said.' I guess this kid can control my powers' he thought while remembering the time where the voice said he can control it easily.

"Well my father said that you need to be calm-minded even if you're in a dangerous situation because a panicked mind can't get you to safety but could also put you into more trouble." Issi said remembering all the lessons he took from his parents.

"I have respect for your parents for teaching you something important when you are still young." Ulquiorra said with a hint of awe in his voice though little.

"Yeah though they litterally beat me for me to lesrn all of it and now I'm this" he said while he remembered the time when he doesn't want to learn the lessons from his parents they would beat the hell out of him.

'What is this feeling? I felt something inside me something warm when I look at this boy over here. Is rhis what I'm seeking? If so then what is this?' He thought deeply he didn't even recognize that some time had passed since he starts to think deeply.

"Uhm, Schiffer-san is there something wrong?" Issei asked slighlty worried because he was standing there for a time now.

"No, it's nothing I was just thinking about something." He said to clesr the worry in Issei's face.

"Ok, also Schiffer-san whe..." He was going to asked him when ulquiorra interrupted him.

"You could call me Ulquiorra from now on, no need for formalities, you are going to train here with your life at stake so no need for it." Ulquiorra said.

"Ok, uhm Ulquiorra may Ia ask when are you going to train me?" Issei asked.

"Hmmm. I guess let's start training tomorow night, don't worry in here time move faster so a day here only consist of an hour on your world." He stated

"Ok. So I guess this is goodbye for now huh?" Issei stated.

"Yeah it is I still need to do something before I train you so go back to your own world first I'll just talk to you in your mind when it's time for your training." Ulquiorra said.

"Ok, bye Ulquiorra. Also I'll be in your care from now on." Issei said while bowing politely.

"No need to do it kid, like I said I'm only doing this for my own sake so no need to bow." Ulquiorra said, while Issei just smiled at him. Now that the kid is gone Ulquiorra is feeling the same thing he felt again when he looked at the kid, when he look at him Ulquiorra has the urge to protect the little kid from harm.

'What is this feeling? I don't know this feeling im experiencing right now. I guess I really need to watch that kid for me to know more about this feeling.' Ulquiorra thought on what he is experiencing right now. Unbeknowst to him what he is feeling right now is love, a love that could also be called "Fatherly Love".

* * *

 **A/N:And that's the end of the first chapter hope you would like it and also sorry if little Issei is a bit mature but I want him to be like that I guess and also again sorry for any OOCness of the character/s**

 **The next chapter would be a timeskip where he will meet one of his harem at an early stage and he would also meet Ddraig on his mind and unlocking his power as well tho in a different way than the usual way of unlocking.**

 **That's all hope you enjoy this chapter and hope to see you on the next chapter.(^_^)! Ciao~!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **A/N: heya guys Musashi here I offer you chapter 2 of my story Hollow Issei, hope y'all will loked my story and if you do please fav and follow it also review are fine by me.(^_^)!**

 **Also I would like to apologize for that weird line break in chapter 1, I only noticed it when I read my story I promise you I won't do it ever again.**

 **Also I've already planned who will be the harem members for Issei and some of it are the usual harem members. Why? Well because one, Even if I try to add another girl which I don't know actually its's kinda hard for me to grasp her style.**

 **I would like to tell you also the reason as to why I didn't put it in the crossover section. Because in this story not only Ulquiorra or bleach characters I'm putting here I'll also add some other from different anime's like Rayleigh from One piece. (Oops, Spoiler. Tehee~). Though I'll put some characters from different anime, Issei will still be focused on using Ulquiorra's power.**

 **Also I would like to thank to those had reviewed fav and followed my story it's a big boost in confidence and it inspires me to create faster, also I'll try my best to make maybe 3,000 word per chapters which is I can't do it because of me being a newbie in the writing world so yeah. Also to those who'd review in my story I don't care if it's bad or good ones it makes me smile when I see someone praise my worked or even if it's mot a praise it just goes to show that my story had piqued their interests and they had reviewed on it. Anyways this is getting longer gotta stop here, again hope to see you in the next chapter. Ciao~!**

 **'Issei' thoughts**

 **"Issei" talking**

 **[Issei] Ulquiorra talking**

 **{Issei} Ddraig talking**

* * *

( Timeskip 3 years )

It's been three years since Ulquiorra showed up in little Issei's mind and started to train him, now he is twelve years old. He can now control all of the powers Ulquiorra had before when he is on his first form. He and his family are now living in kyoto due to his father's job constantly changing places.

While walking Issei stoped infront of a shrine. "Did you felt it Ulquiorra?" Issei aske on his mind

[ Yeah, I've felt it, it's aura is powerful more powerful than you, though if you use Resureciòn you can fight with it squarely.] Ulquiorra said to him.

"Heeh, so his that powerful that even if I use Murcielàgo's first release I'm still not gonna win huh." Issei said with a hint of excitement that someone is stronger than him. 'Might as well go and have a look.' Issei thought. When he is now infront of the shrine's door he felt the aura spiked a little, and he felt the hostility coming from it.

'So he already sense us huh' Issei thought while knocking on the door. 'Well no use in hiding it.'

"Coming." Said by a voice that is clearly feminine in tone. 'So is it coming from her?' Issei thought.

"Who is it?" Asked by the women wearing a miko outfit. 'It's not her I felt aura on her but this aura is like any humans in the world.' Issei thought. "Ara, ara who might you be little boy?" The older woman asked.

"I'm Hyoudou Issei. Good day to you obaa-san" Issei greeted the older woman, the woman only answered with a twitch of her eyebrows.

"Ara, you've got good manners boy, but please don't remind a woman about her age, something bad will happen ufufufufu." She said while making a sweet smile. 'What the hell why do I see black menacing aura with her? Ulquiorra do you know why she had that aura?' Issei asked Ulquiorra.

[I don't know also Issei, but I think she's somewhat angry about something that's what her aura looks like] Ulquiorra informed Issei

"Ara, where's my manners? I would like to introduce myself to you my name is Himejima Shuri. It's nice to meet you Ise-kun." Shuri introduced herself." Ise-kun, can I ask you why did you have come here at the shrine?" She asked.

"I'm new here so I hope to pray to the Gods to help me gain friends here, so I try to find a shrine and the first one I've found is this one." Issei lied while smiling trying his best to look convincing.

"Ara, you're interesting Ise-kun, normally kids this day don't even go to shrine anymore but you, you come here to pray so that you coukd have friends, very interesting indeed ufufufu." Shuri said while smiling at Issei.

'Phew, good thing she bought my lie.' Issei thought while sighing in relief. "Uhm, can I go and pray now?" Issei asked in order to remove the obstacle infront of him.

"Ara, you don't need to pray Ise-kun, because your wished will be granted today." Shuri said to Issei.

Issei was shocked he knew it was only a lie, but deep inside he was happy because he would gain a friend which is rare for him to get because of him being different from the other children same age with him.

"Really!? Who is it?" Issei asked with a somewhat happier and excited tone on his voice.

"Ufufufu, you will meet her, just wait a moment and I will bring her here." She said while smiling warmly at Issei. "Ok." Was the only thing Issei could reply to her.

* * *

After a few moments Shuri came back at the front of the shrine where Issei is waiting. With her was a girl that looks like the sam age as Issei or maybe even older, the girl look almost identical with her mother that you couldn't tell they were mother and daughter, she also wear the same miko outfit, albeit much smaller than the ones Shuri-san is using.

"I'm sorry for taking so long Ise-kun, but here it is your new friend. Come on Akeno introduce yourself. Shuri said to the little girl who apparently her name was Akeno.

'Hey Ulquiorra, this girls also had the same aura from the other one altough much weaker do you think they are related to each other? Issei asked

[It's a possibility, They could be relatives, or maybe they are just the same kind.] Ulquiorra answered.

"M-my...name is A-akeno Himejima" the younger one introduce herself to Issei.

"Hi Akeno-san, I'm Hyoudou Issei. It's nice to meet you and hope we could be friends." Issei said, then Akeno suddenly blushed because the boy suddenly called her using her first name, though Issei is oblivious to it, her mother Shuri noticed it at she had a sadistic smile on her face.

"Ara, Akeno why are you blushing? Is it because Ise-kun called you using your first name? Ufufufu." Her mother teased whici cause a greater blushed on her face.

'Why is she blushing when I called her using her first name?' Issei wondered completely oblivious in the situation happening.

"Uhm, Why are you blushing Akeno-san, did I said something bad?" Issei asked his friend.

"N-no, it's nothing." Akeno said shyly while looking at the ground.

"Ufufufu, this is interesting ufufufu." Shuri mumbling to herself.

'Ulquiorra I sensed her aura changing again, what's wrong with her?' Issei asked his mentor.

[I don't know but, try to avoid her if you notice her aura changed she could be dangerous.] Ulquiorra answered. Issei answered ok on his mind.

"Why don't you and Issei-kun go at the living room and play I'll just go at the kitchen to prepare you some tea." Shuri said

"O-ok, H-hyoudou-san l-let's go it this way." Akeno said dragging Issei towards the living room.

"It's okay Akeno-san you could call me Issei, or what your mother called me."

"T-t-then, I'll call you, I-I-Ise-san." Aleno said shyly with tint of red on her cheeks.

* * *

While the both of them are playing Shuri had made to her and her husbands bedroom, as she enters the bedroom she saw there lying on the bed is none other than her husband, the fallen angel Baraqiel. The reason why Shuri is the one who opened the door it's because Baraqiel notice an aura that he doesn't know that's why he release a little bloodlust from him to scare the incoming visitor.

"Dear, it's okay it's just a kid that is new here. Though I felt some aura coming from him it's not huge enough to be a threat and there's no hostility coming from him." Shuri reassured her husband

'What he's just a kid!? I know I've felt an aura that is ten, no maybe a thousand times more powerful than what she is telling right now. Could he be concealing it? If so what is his motive to come here?' Baraqiel thought while he heard what Shuri is saying.

"Shuri don't be fooled by his looks, he maybe a kod but he knows how to conceal his aura very well. Stay alert when you're with him you'll never knew what will he do." Baraqiel said warning his wife to be wary at the kid.

"By the way I don't know his name yet. Shuri what's the name of the kid we're talking about?" Baraqiel said. 'Let's remember his name in case something will happen' he thought.

"Oh, his name is Hyoudou Issei, though I call him Ise-kun, ufufufu." Shuri said

As Issei and Akeno are playing, Shuri got back at the living room with a tray with tea and snacks on it, also she is also accomodated with A middle-aged, gruff-looking man with black hair, matching beard and a muscular body. Issei also felt the same aura he felt when he was outside the shrine.

'Ne, Ulquiorra do you felt that aura too?' Issei asked in his mind.

[ Yeah, it's the same aura that I felt when we are outside. It's probably him who had that strong aura, kid don't let your guard down.] Ulquiorra said, warning him about baraqiel.

'I know I'm on guard, also Ulquiorra do you know any information of that man?' Issei asked ulquiorra to gather information about the man infront of him.

[ Hmm, let's see. Based on the books and information that I've gathered, I can say that he looks alot like one of the first fallen angel, I think his name is Baraqiel if I'm not mistaken.] Ulquiorra said

'Heeeh, so he's a fallen huh? I'm getting more interested here' Issei thought while smiling devilishly. He quickly dispersed it and fortunately no one notice that smile.

"Ise-san let me introduce to you my dad." Akeno said sweetly.

"Hey kid, my name's Baraqiel. Can you tell me what's yours?" Baraqiel asked Issei

'He didn't even try to hide his real name by using an alias' Issei thought while sweatdropping. "My name is Hyoudou Issei, but you could call me Ise, Baraqiel-san." Issei said with a smile on his face.

"Ok now that everyone introduce themselves. How about we start to eat and drink the tea before it gets cold?" Shuri said.

"Yeah, let's go I'm also a little hingry right now." Baraqiel said while taking a bite at the cookies. "It's so delicious! Your cookie is the best dear." Baraqiel said to his wife which causes his wife to blush a little at baraqiel's praise.

"Is it really that tasty?" Issei asked curious and slightly interested on the cookie that shuri baked.

"Yeah it's really tasty, here try one." Baraqiel said while giving Issei a cookie.

He now bring the cookie to his mouth, as soon as he tasted the cookie, only one word in his mind could describe it. "Delicious" was the only word Issei could utter as he still relish the heavenly taste.

"Hah told ya, Shuri's the best in the world when it comes to cooking." Baraqiel said proudly

"Yeah, I guess. It's so delicious Shuri-san." Issei said to Shuri

"Thanks, Ise-kun." Shuri said warmly to the kid infront of her.

"Oh I almost forgot, Issei after we'll talk about something important." Baraqiel said with a serious tone.

'Is he going to tell me who he really is? Or maybe he will threaten me? What do you think Ulquiorra?' Issei asked

[ I also don't know kid, let's just go with the flow and let's see what will happen. If worst comes to worst you could use your sonido to escape.] Ulquiorra told Issei

'It's alright nothing's gonna happen, I bet he won't use his powers or try to battle me infront of his daughter.' Issei reassured Ulquiorra

[ Just in case kid, you'll never know what'll happen.] Ulquiorra said warning him.

'Ok, I'll be careful' Issei said to ease his partner

* * *

After they had eaten, the himejima family except akeno who is currently doing her assignment in her room and Issei are now sitting at the living room facing at each other. Issei is just gowing with the flow here he's a little cautious about what will Baraqiel gonna do.

"So kid, could you tell me again as to whu sre you doing here?" Baraqiel asked seriously.

"Like I'd said previously, I came here to pray." Issei said seriously

"Hoooh praying?" Baraqiel said doubtly. "I knew what you're up to..." 'Did he figured out?' Issei thought," you are after my angel Akeno!" Baraqiel said loudly.

'Wha-what? I thought he would say I came here for him?' Issei sweatdropped at Baraqiel's misunderstanding

"Everytime a boy will come here they say the exact same thing, they all said they come here to pray, but they all just gawk at my little angel!" Baraqiel said

"Wait, wait, I didn't come here to do that. I'm not that kind of a person." Issei defended himself, though he could clearly see that Baraqiel doesn't believed a word he said.

"Lies! That's what they all say but they still did that!" Baraqiel shouted

Issei starting to get annoyed at this person's doing, He just calmed himself and sighed knowing that his irritation will turn to anger if he didn't calmed himself down. "Haaaaah, just tell me what will I do to make you believe that I won't do it?" He said tiredly.

"Then let me fight you." Baraqiel said seriously.

"What does fighting you had to do with this situation?" Issei asked confused

"Hoooh, so do you admit that you will be doing as I accused you would do?" Baraqiel asked with a smug smile creeping on his face.

"Haaah, fine I'll fight you." Issei said tiredly

'So he didn't even question me about fighting with him, but questions me as to why did I said I would fight him to believe he is saying the truth' baraqiel thought.

"Let's go to the forest there's a clear land just past it." Baraqiel said while leading the way.

Though Shuri doubted his husband for fighting a mere kid, she just let it pass because she knew that he wouldn't hurt a mere kid who is also Akeno's friend, ' He's only doing this to protect our family no need to be worried.' Shuri thought to herself.

* * *

(At the forest)

'Ulquiorra is my decision right for fighting him?' Issei asked on his mind while they are walking.

[ Yes, you choosing to fight him, even though you knew you won't win without letting your lives at stake is clearly a wrong move. Though I couldn't careless about what will happen to you, it's your decision so be responsible for it.] Ulquiorra said

'What a tsundere' Issei thought to himself. 'Well don't worry about it as you said I have sonido here and if worst comes to worst I will use my descorrer to escape back at Hueco Mundo' Issei said to ease Ulquiorra.

As time passed while the both of them talking, they didn't even notice that they are now at the now noticed and saw a beautiful view. Its a sea of grass expanding endlessly, and also mountains towering high in the background.

'Wow, this view is so soothing, it feels like I just want to lay here and rest.' Issei thought

"Yeah, I know it's soothing right? We always come here as a family to had a picnic and relax." Baraqiel said.

"Yeah, I remember the time when you dozed off here we just left you and came back running crying, ufufufu." Shuri said with a hint of teasing glint on her eyes.

"D-don't tell that, you're making me look pathetic." Baraqiel said embarassingly.

"Ufufufufu" Shuri just laughed sadistically

'I felt this aura again Ulquiorra, I felt uneasy when I'm near at her aura, she's more dangerous than the fallen angel here' Issei said as he felt his chills running down his spine when he notice that aura.

"Well enough of talking, we came here to fight." Baraqiel reminding them their main purpose of coming here.

As Issei and Baraqiel started to position themselves, Issei noticed that his enemies. 'Heeh, so he isn't going to be serious about this huh? I guess he's only measuring me if I'm strong and he's also underestimating me. He's confident in his power huh.' Issei thought analyzing calmly his opponent infront of him.

'I guess I should also release some of mine as well. Ulquiorra can I use my zanpakuto?' Issei asked

[ You still use your head huh? I thought you're not using it anymore. Well I'll approve you to use Murcièlago, though you don't need my approval as you could use my powers whenever you want like I said before.] Ulquiorra said to Issei

"Ready Issei?" Baraqiel asked.

"Yeah, I'm ready." Issei said to him which marks the start of the battle between them

(MURCIÈLAGO!)

As soon as Issei shouted that his aura starts to spike and an ominous presence is starting to release from him which causes to flinch both Shuri and Baraqiel. As soon as Baraqiel felt it he also release his aura and is also starting to fight seriously. After a few seconds Issei's appearance changed, his skin turns to a pale white skin, a black upper lip, and green eyes with small slit-shaped pupils, similar to a cat's, also beneath the eyes he also had a thin line reaching until the jaw-line of him. As his appearance changed his clothing also changed into a white jacket, black sash, and a white hakama, his jacket has a long coat tail, and his collars were higher. But the most noticeable thing that they saw was a black hole from his sternum and also on the top-left side of his head, you could see what looks like a forming of a broken horned helmet. He also had now a standard sized katana with a green handle and sheath. The guard has two curved extensions from its long sides with a line going through both sides, giving it an eye-like appearance.

'What an immense aura he had, how could he attained that kind of power with such a short time. Also he hides that power very well enough that I didn't even feel all of it, he's a though kid to beat even if I fight seriously.' Baraqiel thought as he's examining his opponent very carefully as he knows that one wrong move could spell death to him.

"You might want to move your wife away here, she could die if she stands in our fight." Issei said blunty, but with a hint of worry on his voice.

"I guess you're right, Shuri get away from here it's going to be dangerous from here on out!" Baraqiel ordered his wife

"But, how about you?" Shuri asked worried at her husband

"Don't worry, nothing bad is going to happen here trust me." Baraqiel said to ease his worried wife

"Ok..." Shuri said reluctantly. "But I'll be near as I'm going to put a barrier spell so that no one could sense your battle!" Shuri said with a face that says 'I'm not taking a no for an answer.'

"Haaah, fine just stay safe and if it gets dangerous go home back at akeno." Baraqiel just sighed at his wife persistence of staying.

"Ok." Shuri said with a determined voice

As soon as Shuri gets out of their vison both of them had sense a magic somewhere, knowing that it's only Shuri who is creating a barrier.

"Are you done preparing?" Baraqiel asked.

"Yeah, I'm done." Issei said while unsheating his katana.

"Hyoudou Issei! I'm Baraqiel one of the Generals of the Fallen Angels, challenging you to a battle!" Baraqiel stated as he spread his ten black wings from his back.

As soon as he spread his wings his aura is starting to rise exponentially. 'So he's stronger if his wings are spread huh, so he's also going to fight seriously. This is interesting let's see if Ulquiorra is correct that this fallen is strong.' Issei thought as he looks calmly at his opponent.

After Baraqiel had spread his wings he started to rush towards Issei with inhuman speed and tried to punch him in the stomach, Issei quickly noticed where Baraqiel is attacking he defended himself by counering him using his katana. Baraqiel quickly dodged the counter attack by gliding at the side, as he continue his barrage of attacks, he knew that Issei isn't using any offense as he's always tried to dodge or blocked the attacks.

'So he's still ain't fighhting seriously huh?' Baraqiel thought not knowing the reason as to why Issei is only dodging not attacking.

'I'd already memorized his attack pattern Ulquiorra. Do you think he still had something of his sleeves? Issei asked in his mind while dodging.

[ Be cautious even if you had read his attack pattern, remember that he's only using close combat, so he might had a joker on him. Though you only dodged and defend yourself, I guess it's time to try and go on the offense as he's still think that you are only dodging.] Ulquiorra said

Issei only answered with a simple okay, as he's now waiting for the right time to strike his opponent.

Baraqiel starting to get annoyed from his opponent, he summoned a spear of light as he summoned it he tries to throw it on Issei, his eye widened when Issei is no longer on the place he used to be. 'Such speed!' Baraqiel thought as he never imagined that kind of speed from the kid. As he thoughht that he sense something is coming down from him and when he looked up he saw a laser like thing coming down right above him, he quickly dodged it by side-stepping on the side, before it hit him. 'What is that attack, is it from him!?' Baraqiel thought mesmerized from the sudden speed and the sudden attack from Issei. As he's still pondering on the attack he dodged a second ago, he had been strucked from his side by a sword from Issei. 'How could he move that fast like that!?' Baraqiel thought.

"I could move fast because of my sonido" Issei answered the questions inside Baraqiel's mind like he had read it. "Also the one that I'd attacked you when I was above you is called _**Cero**_." Issei stated

'Cero? What is that? I haven't heard anything like that from any of the three factions' he pondered

"Let me tell you what Cero is, Cero is a powerful blast of concentrated spiritual energy." Issei stated, "The power, force, speed, and blast area of the Cero is dependent on the strength, spiritual power, and sometimes skill of the user." Issei added more information about what his attack is.

"You're very powerful for a kid Issei. Tell me how did you achieved that kind of power in such a short span of time?" Baraqiel asked as he's very curious as to how he had this tremedous power.

"If you want to know how I achieved this strength. You have to beat me to know it." Issei taunt Baraqiel while pointing his sword at him.

"Very well, then I have to do it just as you say."Baraqiel fallen for the taunt preparing to use one of his powerful moves to defeat him easily.

"I haven't used this move in a while now, it's been a long time since I last use it. You have my respect kid for making me use this move, but respect won't save you from this attack so prepare yourself!" Baraqiel shouted warning Issei at his next move. As soon as Baraqiel said it he started to flew upwards and raise his right hand up, as he raised it sparks of electricity starts to form from his right hand and starts to compress with each other turning it into a huge ball of lightning, huge enough that it can cover a two full grown man inside it.

"Take this!" Baraqiel shouted, **"ELECTRO BALL!"** (A/N: I know I used a pokemon move sorry :P)

He starts to lunge towards Issei with an inhuman speed. Though Issei had saw it and is impressed on how powerful that move, it's time to gather electricity allows himself to be vulnerable from the opponents attacks.

"Too slow" Issei taunted which causes Baraqiel to increase his speed.

When Baraqiel hit the ground he thought that he successfully hit Issei, but as soon as the clouds of dust dissappear, he saw there in the sky was Issei that looks like he is standing. Shocked to see Issei had dodged it he tried to use it again, but this time Issei interrupted it by increasing the pressure from his aura.

"I had to admit that move was very powerful if I hadn't analyzed your attack pattern before I would've sworn that I could get hit by that and get an immense damage, Though even if I hadn't known your attack I could still hit you when you are charging as it takes time you are very vulnerable with the opponents attacks." Issei stated calmly

"Well, I guess it's rude if I won't use one of my powerful moves then." Issei said then his aura starts to change, his aura is so high right now that it's suffocating when you are near with him.

 **( ENCLOSE MURCIÈ...)**

 **( THAT'S ENOUGH KID!)**

Before Issei could utter his words someone shouted to stop him, he looks around to see who was the one had stopped him. He didn't saw anyone or sense anything near them, while still confused the voice talks again.

{ Issei stop on what you are going to do!}

"Who are you and how did you know me!?" Issei shouted.

{ I'm The Welsh Dragon, DDRAIG!} the voice, no Ddraig shouted his name

"N-no way, D-Ddraig!? One of the heavenly dragons and is sealed in the Longinus Boosted Gear, the Real DDRAIG!?" Baraqiel said with a hint of fear on his voice.

{ You know your informations well fallen. As the fallen said, yes I'm the one who is sealed on the boosted gear who is currently wielded by you, kid.} Ddraig said

"I don't know you and that boosted gear thing. Show yourself to us or yet, show the boosted gear if what you are saying is true! Issei said clearly not believing a word on what Ddraig said.

{ Very well I shall do as you said but you have to shout BOOST first to use the boosted gear.} Ddraig said instructing Issei

"Ok."

 **( BOOST! )**

As soon as Issei shouted it his left arm starts to change into something more monster like with a green gem on top of it glowing.

'Ne, Ulquiorra do you know anything about the sacred gear thing or Ddraig?' Issei asked Ulquiorra

[ Unfortunately, I don't know anything about the sacred gears as it's also the first time I heard about it, I also don't know anything about the Welsh Dragon.] Ulquiorra said

'So he doesn't even aware that he had the boosted gear in him, he isn't even using it but he makes fight seriously. How powerful will this kid be when he mastered it?' Baraqiel thought as he tries to foresee what will happen in the future when this boy mastered his boosted gear.

"Ddraig how can I use this boosted gear you're saying?" Issei asked his left arm

{ I'll train you with Ulquiorra to master mine and his powers in Hueco Mundo.} Ddraig stated inside his mind.

'WHAT! You knew about Ulquiorra, you also knew about Hueco Mundo.' Issei asked as he was shocked that the dragon knew about Ulquiorra

{ I'm in your mind the moment you were born, so I sense it when someon entered your mind. I just slept it knowing he wouldn't harm you as he needs you to find the answers to his questions. So I just lay-low and observe you, waiting for you to get stronger to be able to control me well.} Ddraig said

'So you also come here to train me?' Issei asked on his mind. 'Ulquiorra, are you fine with him training me with you?' Issei asked Ulquiorra if he approves it

[ I don't mind as long as you could master my power much quicker, I'll approve him helping.] Ulquiorra said

{ Issei, I suggest you should stop fighting with Baraqiel as we had many things to talk about. Baraqiel are you okay with stopping the fight?} Ddraig asked Baraqiel

"It's okay for me, I'm only fighting him to measure his strength and to witness it myself." Baraqiel said calmly though he's still slightly afraid of what the welsh dragon would do to him.

"Ok let's stop here, Baraqiel-san let's go get Shuri-san and go back at the shrine." Issei said while transforming back to his original appearance.

"Yeah, let's head back."

* * *

As soon as they picked up Shuri, the three of them are now heading back to the shrine. They are now near the shrine and when Akeno notice we are near, she come's near us and greeted after she greeted the four of us are now back at the shrine. As soon as we are on the shrine, Akeno quickly asked questions to her parents as to why are they gone.

"Tou-san, what did you do to I-Ise-san? Did you try to scare him again, like you did to my previous friends? Akeno barraged her father with questions

"I didn't hurt him, we're just talking." Baraqiel defended himself at his daughter

"Is it true Ise-san? Akeno asked her friend if what her dad said is the truth.

"Yeah, I guess asking someone to have a battle is talking then, yes we are talking." Issei said to Akeno. As soon as Akeno heard it she then starts to get worried at her friend, and she is also afraid that he will also leave her because of her father.

"Don't worry about it Akeno, what your father did was right, though a bit exaggerated, but what he did was just protecting you." Issei said to clear the worried face from his friend.

"Also if you're thinking that I would leave you because of what your father had done, don't worry I won't leave you. I'm not that kind of a person to leave a friend behind." Issei said which causes Akeno to blush at his statement and also causes both of the adults to smile warmly at him.

"O-ok, I won't be mad at my dad, but..." Akeno said then looks at her dad, "don't think you're getting away with this. It's still unreasonable to fight him for protecting me." Akeno said while scolding her dad.

'I don't know who's the adult here on what I'm seeing right now' Issei sweatdropped on the sight infront of him.

"Oh, it's a bit late now I need to go home before my parents starts to get worried about me." Issei said while standing up

"Shuri-san, Baraqiel-san, and Akeno-san, thanks for letting me in your house it was fun being here with you." Issei said while smiling warmly.

"It's alright Ise-kun, we also had fun with you being here, and I hope you would be back soon or Akeno will be lonely ufufufufu." Shuri said teasing her daughter.

"O-o-okaa-san, wh-what are you telling Issei!" Akeno said while blushing red.

"Ara, but it's true right?" Shuri continues to tease her daughter, which is working because right now Akeno is as red as tomato right now.

"Well I gotta go." Issei said to stop Shuri from teasing her daughter.

"W-will you be visiting us a-again?" Akeno asked shyly still with a blush on her face.

"I'll be visiting you everyday, if that's what you want?" Issei asked with a smile on his face

"Really!?" Akeno asked Issei with a bright smile on her face.

"Yeah, I'll do it for you, you are my first friend here in kyoto and I want my friend to be happy." Issei said while leaving and waving his hands to the Himejima family.

Akeno also waved her hand and saying goodbye to her friend. While those two are conversing the two adults are only sitting smiling warmly at them.

* * *

 **Aaaaaaand end of chapter 2!**

 **A/N: hope y'all like this chapter and also I would like to apologize if the fight scene is a bit boring or not interesting. It's becaues this is my first time writing a fight scene so I only write what I had in my mind when I'm writing the scene.**

 **Also I'm going to tell you this right now. I will be making Issei a devil but don't worry he won't be in Rias peerage as he will not die in the hands of the fallen, though he won't be in rias peerage he would still help them.**

 **That's all for now again hope to see you in the next chapter and I would really appreciate if you would fav/follow this story. Musashi out! (^_^) Ciao~!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **Meeeeeh nothing to say that much I guess. Well here's chapter 3 hope y'all would like it.**

 **Musashi out.(^_^)!**

 **"Issei" talking..**

 **'Issei' thoughts..**

 **[ Issei] ulquiorra talking..**

 **{ Issei } Ddraig talking..**

* * *

It's been 6 months now since I first met the Himejima family and Ddraig. Me and Akeno got closer because I visit their house everyday and play with her, when it's night time I go to Hueco Mundo to train with Ulquiorra and Ddraig. Also Ddraig told me everything about the sacred gears about the two heavenly dragons and their rivalry and also the war of the three factions and although it happened in the past they are still not on friendly terms and one wrong move could spark another great war to happen.

I'm right here on the backyard of the shrine with Akeno having a picnic, today is supposed to be my last day in kyoto as my dad's job moved to another place. 'I need to tell her that I'm leaving today, don't want Akeno to be sad because I leave without anything to say.' I thought

"Ne""Ne." We both said at the same time, We look at each other then laugh a little.

"Go ahead Akeno, you talk first." I said while smiling.

"Ok..." She paused, "If I tell you Ise that I'm hiding something outrageous from you, will you hate me?" She asked nervously.

'Is she going to tell me about her being a hybrid?' I thought

"I'm won't Akeno, everyone has something they don't want anyone to know, even I had something that you don't know of." I said to her.

"But, my secret is far more outrageous, you'll call me a monster when you saw it." She said sadly while hanging her head down.

'Oh only if you know' I thought to myself.

"I won't say it Akeno, tell me your secret if you still want to tell me, but remember that whatever you'll reveal I would still be your friend." I said to her which cause her to be smile though there's still a little bit of nervousness and fear in her.

She starts to turn around and remove her miko outfit until slightly past her shoulders. I look at her though with a slight blush, calmly, as this revelation is a serious one for her, so I tried my best to calm myself.

"A-are you ready?" She anxiously asked.

"Y-yeah, I'm ready." I said

As I said that she starts to spread her black wings, after she unfold her wings she just looked on the ground with her eyes that looks like she was about to cry. She just waited in silence, anxious, sadness and nervousness were the only emotions she had while she waits.

As I look at her with her back facing at me and her wings spread, I was speechless, I don't know what to say she's so beautiful with her wings spread that no words could describe her.

"Beautiful." Was the only word that I could said as I start to inch closer at her.

She flinched when She heard what I said, as she turns around her face had a look of shock and also confusion in it.

"Why?" She said quietly

"What do you mean why? That was the only word I could describe what I saw right now, though it could be much more beautiful if you hadn't had that gloomy aura around you." I said not knowing the real meaning about her question

"Why aren't you scared!?" She shouted, "Why? You should've called me a monster and left me so, why? You shouldn't lie like that!" She shouted with disbelief

"Why would I get scared at you!? Is it because of your wings I would get scared? I'm not that kind of a person Akeno, if I called you my friend then that's that, I couldn't careless about you being a fallen! You are you,whatever kind you are and you will always be my friend!" I shouted at her not just because I was angry at her for mocking herself, I also did that to let her know that I'm not like her friends from before that leave her.

As she heard that she tackled me and hugged me as hard as she could do. I was surprised from the sudden hugging coming from her that I'm not prepared on what will she do. As she hugged me she quickly kissed me deeply, I was so suprised from the sudden soft and moist sensation that I felt at my lips that I didn't act at first. I tried to shove her gently but she just hugged me harder so that I couldn't get away.

At first I was hesitant but I quickly melted on the kiss and kiss her back,mwe kissed passionately for minutes that felt like hours for me, althought we had to end our kiss as we need to take some air. When we separate our lips there's still a thin line of saliva connecting from the two.

As she lifts her face up I could see her blushing so hard embarrassed from what we had done seconds ago, as I felt my cheeks also heat up from our little escapade it was all worth it when I saw her the most beautiful smile she gave to me.

* * *

We are now sitting where Akeno is in between me and cuddling closer to my chest, I was surprised at first from the sudden clinginess, but I soon accept it and also hug her. When I look down I saw her cuddling on my chest with a cute smile plastered on her face. 'Now it's hard to tell her that I'm going to leave today.' My mind is confused right now as I don't know if I would tell her or not.

After a few minutes she starts to speak as she looks up at me.

"What are we now after this Ise?" She asked while looking at me.

"I guess you could call us a couple now, if you want that." Imsaid to her which cause her to sit straight up and answer with a bright smile accompanying her.

"Of course, I want it!" She said with full vigor

"Then I guess we are a couple now." I said to her.

"Mooou~ it feels like you don't like it, me being your girlfriend. You don't want it?" She pouted

"Of course I want it. It's just that I don't know how to act loke a couple as it is my first time." I said to her

"It's okay you don't have to act like someone you don't, also it's my first time to be in a relationship so let's both learn at the same time." She said with a twinkle in her eyes probably thinking about the future with me.

"Akeno about that, I'm really sorry but I couldn't be with you." I said with a sad tone on my voice.

"Why? You don't want me? Tell me why you can't be with me?" She asked, her tears starts to form on her eyes again when she heard what I said.

"No it's not that, I want you I really do! Its just that, me and my family need to leave kyoto today. I said to her while I hug her as tightly as I can. She also hugged me back tightly as to never let me go.

"No! We just got into a relationship and now you're leaving already, I don't want that!" She said while crying on my shoulder. "Why can't you just stay here with me?" She asked.

I couldn't bare to see her like this, I don't want her to be like this, I only want to see her smile not this!

"If only I can Akeno, I will stay here but I can't. I'm really sorry Akeno." I said to her as tears also falled down on my cheeks.

After a few minutes of sobbing, we are now calm. I still keep hugging her and her resting her head on my shoulders. I kept thinking deeply about my descisions if they are correct or not,if I should just stay with her and try to convince my parent that I want to stay here. My mind is in turmoil right now, this was the first time in a long years that my mind is in turmoil like this.

'Ne, do you think my descision was right?' I asked both Ulquiorra and Ddraig in my mind.

[ I don't know as I haven't felt nor experienced what you're experiencing right now so no words for me.] Ulquiorra said as Ddraig just facepalmed at his statement.

{ This good for nothing Hollow. Anyways if you are doubting your descisions partner don't worry about it, what you decide was the right thing to do for now as you need to train to completely master not just my powers but also Ulquiorra's. What you've done is just a simple sacrifice, a sacrifice that you won't regret in your life.} Ddraig said to erase the doubts in Issei's mind.

"But why do I need to do this? Why do I need to sacrifice something? It's so unfair!" I just shouted which cause Akeno to get shocked at the sudden shouting.

"Ise-kun, what's wrong? Why are you shouting?" Akeno asked with a shocked and worried tone laced on it.

I paid no heed to what Akeno is saying as my mind is in complete messed right now. As my left hand also starts to glow in bright green color, after the light dissappeared my left hand completely changed into a what looks like a dragons hand.

{ Yes partner, life is unfair to everyone. You need to hurt someone to gain something. As I told you, you need to do this, not only for your own gain but also for the ones you have to protect. Life will always throws something at you in the most unexpected time, it will make you regret for not doing something about it but, what you will be doing is to prepare yourself for those unexpected times.} Ddraig said to me with a scolding tone on his voice.

"But-" I tried to answer back but was soon interrupted by a voice in my mind, a voice that I thought wouldn't meddle with this kinds of problems as he always told he never felt nor experienced this. That voice belongs to none other than Ulquiorra Schiffer.

[ I think what the dragon said is true. Oh I don't care about any of this you are experiencing right now, but in order for you to be more stronger you need to learn independency. You need to be more independent if you two both weren't separated the chances of you getting independent is close to nil, you only have to depend on your powers as it'll be your most reliable partner to help you, don't be dependent on people as it'll only give you your most vulnerable weakness, and that weakness could spell your doom.] Ulquiorra added which causes Ddraig to sigh.

{ What you said is true but, the way you wanted to be is not the one I commend although being independent is important, you'll also need to be more dependent to those people around you to help you thrive more.} Ddraig said which cause Ulquiorra to 'rarely' changed his expression.

'Ok stop the both of you, we're getting out of topic here.' I deadpanned which causes them to stop their bickerings as I now how it would end if those two won't stop.

After a few moments I was more calmer and coud think much clearer than before. I guess my decisions was right after what Ddraig said and maybe some of What Ulquiorra had said, I need to yhank the both of them later on.

As I ponder on how to thank both of them, I realized that the main reason why I have this problem is with me all along, and that person was confused to what was going on with me, as it's clearly said by her expressions in her face right now.

"Uhhh, Akeno... I'm sorry for my shouting a minute ago, I was kinda disrupted about something and couldn't think clearly." I said to her

"I-it's okay Ise...but could you tell me who are you shouting and what happened to your arm? She asked worried is evident on her voice.

"Yeah sorry for worrying you. Also the one I'm talking is my boosted gear the one in my arm right now, that boosted gear hosted Ddraig." I said to her which cause her to tilt her head cutely and with a confused expression on her face.

"Ddraig? What's that?" She asked

{ It's not what little girl it's who } Ddraig said which causes Akeno to jump in surpose as she heard a voice coming from my left hand.

I-Ise, w-why is your left hand t-talking?" She asked

"Don't worry about it, like I said the one I'm shouting before was Ddraig who's inside in the boosted gear right now." I said as I lift my left hand at her.

{ Greetings Little girl, as my partner had said my name is Ddraig and I'm inside in this boosted gear.} Ddraig said

"Wha- I mean who are you and what is a boosted gear?" Akeno asked Ddraig.

'Ddraig it's better if she wouldn't know any of this information as it's very dangerous for her to know, if the 3 factions would know about Akeno getting a vital information about the host of the Red Dragon, they would all go and hunt her and hurt or worst kill her family just so they could gain that information.' I said to Ddraig in my mind so that Akeno wouldn't know what I'm telling.

{ I'm sorry little girl but that's all the information we could tell you to not get you into any harm.} Ddraig said which causes Akeno to get saddened knowing she couldn't get any information about Issei.

"Also Akeno, could you do me a favor." I asked as Akeno looked at me, "could you keep this Ddraig and boosted gear thing a secret?" I said which cause her to just nod at me.

"I'm sorry Akeno that I still kept many things from you, I only did that to let you stay away from anything that would target me and use you to lure me." I said to her.

"O-ok Issei, I'll do your favor and kept everything a secret but... If we meet again make sure to tell me everything about you." She said with a determined voice.

"Sure Akeno, I was planning to tell you everything about it when the time comes and I can protect you." I said warmly to her.

A few more minutes passed and we are now walking back to the shrine hand interlocked with each other and Akeno leaning to me closer. I was trying hard to calm myself down as I felt her still growing 'assets' touching me. Why am I getting aroused at this? I guessed my mind had been influenced by Ddraig that's why I'm getting flustered at this closeness.

{ hey kid don't put the blame on me to why you're flustered about the sudden closeness, hmm well maybe a little bit but mot everything! What you are experiencing right now is what everyone called teenage hormones and it's also the fact that you are close to your supposed mate.} Ddraig said

'What do you mean about 'Teenage Hormones'!? I'm only twelve, I haven't even turned thirteen! Also what the hell are you talking about my supposed mate?' I asked in my mind

{ I was just kidding about the teenage hormones kid but, the mate thing is true.} Ddraig said, { As you know I'm a dragon, and a dragon needs a mate to secure that the bloodline of strong dragons continue, though our way is different as we are freely to choose who we want to mate with. And with you having the boosted hear with me inside some parts of a dragon is inherited by the host and one of them is to find a mate.}

'So that means Akeno is now my mate? But how I haven't even done a thing about making her my mate?' I asked as I was confused to how I get akeno my mate.

{ She's still not your mate, as I said it she's your supposed mate. And also the reason why you chose her as your mate is because your genuine feeling of protecting her from any harm, and also the way you love her and she loves you back is also one of the factors to make you chose her to be your mate.}

As I was talking to Ddraig in my mind, I hadn't noticed that we are now close to the shrine. As we got closer Akeno's grip on my hand got tighter and tighter as her eyes were casted with her hair as she looks down to the ground.

"A-akeno you could let go now, I need to go home as I still need to prepare things." I said to her while trying as gently as I can to remove my arm at her.

"Can we stay like this for a while? This the last time we'll saw each other for who knows how lonng it is... So just a little longer." She said as she clung on my arm like she had no intention to let it go.

After a few minutes of staying like that, she finally let go of my arm. She looks at me o say goodbye with a smile, her smile was forced and her eyes screamed sadness and loneliness as she tried to stop herself to cry infront of me.

'I don't want to leave her like this! I don't want to leave with a face like this, I need to do something.' I thought as I move closer to her to hug her again.

"Don't look like that Akeno, we'll se each other again I promise. I'll find you look for you even if you're at the end of the earth I'll go there just for you so, don't be like that Akeno." I said to her which lifts her mood up as she looks at me with watery eyes again as she quickly put her lips in mine again but this time I accept the kiss right from the start and also start to kiss her.

After we kissed for the final time I started to go towards the road to get back to my house. She and her family minus Baraqiel were waving me goodbye, as I look back to them I saw Akeno she had a smile on her face, a beautiful smile that I know I'll never get over it.

{ Partner, your lines are so cheesy that it makes me puke, uck} Ddraig said while making a puking sound.

'Oh shut it you damn old lizard.' I said while smiling to myself.

{ What sid you say!?} Ddraig shouted in my mind.

'I said shut it you damn 'old' lizard' I repeated with a mocking tone.

{ Okay thats it, you're so done. Hey Ulquiorra!}

[ What is it?] Ulquiorra said with an irritated tone by his neighbors noisiness

{ Let's make Issei's training much more harsher.} Ddraig said

'Oi! You damn lizard, what the hell are you telling Ulquiorra? Don't approve of it Ulquiorra I hadn't said a thing about intensifying the training!' I shouted as I learned what is Ddraig planning to do to get his revenge at me for calling him 'old'.

[ What do I gain from it? If I gain something from it then I'll approve of intensifying his training. ] Ulquiorra said which makes me pale as I know Ddraig can make Ulquiorra approve his plans.

{ Oh you'll gain something from it. If you intensify his training it'll help him get stronger faster, and the same time you could get the answers you want to find.} Ddraig said while I imagine him making a victorious smile on his face because he knew his plans is going smoothly

[ Hooh, why didn't I thought of it before? Ok I'll approve of intensifying his training.] Ulquiorra said

{ Good. Kid! You heard that right? Your training will be much more harder than before be ready for it. Hahahahaha!} Ddraig said while laughing maniacally

My face paled as I tried to imagine how gruesome will this training be with Ulquiorra's training like he's going to kill me and also Ddraig's way of training which is just pure barbaric. People looked at me while I walked with a pale face.

* * *

I'd arrived at my house with a tired looking face as I tried and tried to plead my case with the both of them in my mind to not intensify my training as it would kill me but they just shut it down with their answers, so I just accept my fate of getting killed while training with them.

As I got near the garage, My parents are already putting their things at the trunk of the car. They saw me walking towards them, they greeted me and ordered me to also pack my things and put it in the trunk.

"Ise, go get your things and put it in the trunk we're leaving." My mom said and pointed her hands towards the house.

I head towards my room and get all the things that are already packed before. I then head back to the car and get inside. We start to drove towards the main road in silence.

"As we're cruising the highway in silence my body starts to get weaker and weaker and feeling a little drowsiness due to the events that happened before I left kyoto, I left my body to take a rest as we are heading towards our new house.

'Another page of the book will be written starting today, I hope that it would be interesting. Kuoh here I come.' Was my thought before I fell asleep.

* * *

 **A/N: and there it is! Hope you would like this chapter. Also sorry if I hadn't post lately mainly because of laziness but this past week was my exam week so I had to resist myself to touch my gadgets and start to touch my 'Abandoned' books.**

 **Also next chapter will be another timeskip towards the day where Issei will be meeting Raynare and somewhat starts to follow the canon. I'll try to make my own arc to make it more interesting.**

 **Also I was thinking of Issei getting his own temporary peerage for the Riser Arc, and my idea for his members was the espadas which is cool but, I want to confirm if you all would like it too.**

 **P.S: Sorry if Akeno and Issei here is a bit mature to their respective age which is 12 or 13**

 **Well that's it hope to see you next chapter of this awesome fanfic!**

 **Musashi out! (^_^)!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **"Issei" talking...**

 **'Issei' thought...**

 **[Issei] Ulquiorra talking...**

 **{Issei} Ddraig talking...**

* * *

5 years had passed since Issei and Akeno last saw each other, Issei is now 17 years of age. During that five years, Issei is eagerly training even though Ddraig and Ulquiorra intensify his training regimen, he also didn't forget his studies as he excel in his school, he also did that to gain his parents trust and give him his freedom which his parents give it to him when he turned 15 as he's now living alone in their house because both of his parents move to overseas because of their job. As of today, Issei's body became more and more tough and scars also almost covered his body because of the intense training he got. His hair also had grown longer almost reaching his shoulders but the most important one he achieved during his training was 'control', as he now can control Ulquiorra's powers completely and Issei also learned Balance Breaker which he can control up to 3 weeks of time. He had now became the most strongest Sekiryuutei Host, said by the dragon Ddraig.

Though he became strong, the drawback of his powers was boredom, as he became stronger and stronger, he could easily defeat his enemies even if he didn't use a quarter of his real strength. As Issei became bored he remembered that one of the school in his town was booming of devils, so he devised a plan to transfer there and try to fight them or form an alliance if he deems them not strong enough to face him and use them to fight much more stronger foes.

So here he is right now walking towards his new school while listening to music using his earphones.

'Do you sense that aura Ddraig, Ulquiorra?' Issei asked in his mind as he noticed an aura different to those of human. He ignored it at first because the aura was weak but, he soon take notice of it because the aura is stalking him.

[ Yeah, I sense it. That aura was also the same as that aura you fought on kyoto 5 years before.]

{ I also sensed it. And if that one was stalking you he\she must've been informed about your Sacred Gear and is trying to either recruit you or kill you.}

'You think?' Issei asked curiously

{Yeah, I'm sure of it, the three factions are still at war even if it looks like they aren't, so they tried to recruit Scared Gear users and use them as their additional soldiers.} Ddraig said

'But if Ulquiorra was right, then that must mean the one stalking me right now was a fallen angel, but this town was, if I'm not mistaken a devils territory, so why is he stalking me?' Issei thought

{ You're right, this territory is a devils territory as the heir of Gremory clan and also the heir of the Sitri clan is currently living in this town.} Ddraig explained

'If what you're saying is true, then the one stalking me right now is an idiot, not knowing that following me ris leading him/her straight in the mouth of a monster, He/She is completely idiot.' Issei said.

{ Well, let's ignore the stalker and let the devils deal with it, just head to your new school, the devils for sure are already informed of your transfering, so you just wait and the devils will sure to follow you also.} Ddraig said to Issei

'You're right Ddraig, I must not get distracted by this trash as my main objective was to get enjoyment or get something more than that in this school.' Issei said while forming a small smile.

Issei ignored the presence following him once again and decided to just relax and listen to the music while walking. After a few detours, he arrived at his destination while making the stalker lost in his path.

As he walks through the entrance,Issei noticed the stares of the students gave him, stares that held affection mostly from girls and some, guys? And stares that held deep resentment towards him.

'Its my first day and this is what I got?' Issei sweatdropped when he felt the stares coming from the boys are getting much more menacing with each second pass.

{ Well its because the stares coming from the girls are all towards you and those stares held affection on it.} Ddraig said

[ I don't get it, why would these lowly creatures stare at him with deep hatred for something so shallow?] Ulquiorra asked

{ Haah, you're hopeless Ulquiorra, its hard to explain it to you when you don't know the basics.} Ddraig said with a tired sigh as he remembered all the time he explained what emotions are to Ulquiorra.

{ Just ignore those stares and head to your destination. I'm going to sleep, wake me when something happens.} Ddraig said and started to fell asleep

[ I as well will sleep as nothing in this place interest me, wake me up when you needed me.] Ulquiorra also said then started to fell asleep.

'Those sleepyheads! I wish I could sleep as well.' Issei thought.

As Issei was walking randomly, he again notice a stare towards him but this time the stare was not compared to the ones before this stare was, curiosity. Issei look at his side and he saw an old school building, he looked at the top and saw the one staring at him, blue-green eyes, red crimson hair flowing freely from her back as she also had the girls uniform of this school, he didn't know her name yet but one thing's for sure, and that girl was not human. He already sensed that her aura was an aura of a devil as he also stare at her, they stare at each other for awhile then Isse is the first one who stop his staring as he quickly decide that he will be late if he didn't avert his eyes.

As soon as Issei looks away he couldn't help it but feel another aura, an aura which is something he felt before, an aura that when he felt it his first instinct was to find it. Though he wanted it, he decided that he will find it later as he was really going to be late.

'He's strong for a human and that aura, I sense something much more from him. It should be wise if I put koneko to watch him' Rias thought as she stares at the boy from the window.

"Ara, what are you staring at Buchou?" A feminine voice said from behind her, the voice is coming from a girl with an age not far from Rias with a long black hair which is tied up in a ponytail using an orange ribbon, the said girl also had a body that can rival or maybe even outstand any models body, with an hour glass figure and a chest larger than any girl from her age. The said girl was none other than Rias's bestfriend and also her Queen, Himejima Akeno.

"Akeno. It's nothing, I was just interested on a boy that's all."

"Ara, it's very ironic for someone that said that all man are all the same before, having an interest towards a boy, Ufufufu" Akeno said with a teasing voice.

"No, it's not like that...its just that, this boy has that aura, a strong one yet he's only human, that's why he got my interest." Rias said while thinking deeply the possibilities of the having a strong sacred gear.

"So, who's the lucky guy that got your interest?" Akeno said teasing rias further.

"He's the new transferee..." Rias stopped, thinking if she would tell her bestfriend the name of the boy knowing that the said name and her had a history together.

Akeno tilts her head as she is confused as to why her bestfriend and also her king stopped midway. As she's about to ask her again the bous name, Rias interrupted her and said.

"The new transferee's name is, Hyoudou Issei." Rias said.

As soon as Akeno heard it, her whole body seemingly stop its function as she heard his name.

'I-Ise, is the one who's transfeering here? A-also, buchou said that he had a strong aura that had piqued her interest, is that the one Iss is talking about before? Wait, how could I talk to him? Should I just go and be casual? But what if he already forgot about me? No, it can't be, he would never forget about me, not after what we had done b-before!' Was Akeno's train of thought as she just seemingly stand there and stare at nowhere.

Rias soon got worried at her friends behaviour and tried to call her name but she didn't respond as she kept gazing at thin air, Rias soon shook her queens shoulders to bring her back to reality

"Akeno, are you okay?" Rias said with a worried voice.

"Y-yeah, I was just thinking of something." Akeno said.

"Are you thinking about him?" Rias asked. As soon as Akeno heard her friends question she flinched.

"Y-yeah, it's been so long since I met him, I don't know how to approach him or I don't even know if he still remember me." Akeno said with a worried tone on her voice.

"Relax Akeno, you'll meet him soon enough. Don't be like that it doesn't fit you." Rias said to ease her bestfriend.

"But...ok." Akeno said, "what do you mean about I'll meet him soon enough?" Akeno asked

"I'll first let koneko follow him if he could be a potential threat or ally, then if he could be ally I'll asked him to join my peerage but if he's a th-" rias got interrupted by Akeno

"If he's a threat what will you do?" Akeno asked with a low tone of voice which surprised Rias as that was the first time her friend act like that towards her.

But even if she'll regret saying this to her friend, she would do it as it's her resposibility if a threat comes to her territory.

"If he's a threat, then we have no choice but to eradicate him." Rias said with a dark tone.

Akeno got angry at what her friend and her king had said. Who wouldn't be? Her long lost friend and her supposedly boyfriend is going to be killed if he is a threat! Even if she knew that it's Rias responsibility to keep her territory at peace. She decided to calm herself down and think how to convince Rias that Issei is not a threat.

"Don't worry, Issei is not a threat, I'm sure of it." Akeno said with determination on her voice.

"I'll trust your words Akeno. Let's go, we don't want to be late for class." Rias said as she starts to prepare to go to her classroom.

"Ok." Was all Akeno said as she kept thinking about Issei.

Back at Issei, he's currently standing outside of his new classroom as he's waiting for his homeroom teacher to call him inside.

"Ok class, we have a new transfer student here, he'll introduce himself to you. You could come in now." Issei heard inside most likely that voice was from his homeroom teacher.

Issei slide the door and walk inside his classroom. As he walked towards the blackboard, he noticed the stares he recieve this morning was once again inside, he could also hear girls and boys whispering at each other. He heightened his senses to heard what are they mumbling about.

-He's so cute!-

-Yeah, and he's also handsome.-

-Another Bishounen!-

-Go kill yourself, Bishounen!-

-I hope he's gay-

Was all Issei heard from the mumbling students, the first and second was coming from the girls and the remaining are coming from the boys, he could just sigh as he heard his classmates first impressions at him.

After he wrote his name, he turn around facing the class and introduce himself.

"Hello everyone, my name is Hyoudou Issei and I'll be your classmate starting today. Hope we could get along well." Issei said with a smile on his face which cause the girls to swoon over him and the guys to curse him further.

The class got noisy and the girls ask him questions after questions, the teacher soon got irritated and bang her arms at her table to get the attention of the students.

"Alright class be quiet! Raise your nands if you want to ask him any questions that aren't too personal." The teacher said and soon the class got quiet and hands raised one after another.

"Ok, stand up matsuda you could ask him questions." The teacher said and a bald monkey looking guy stands and glare at Issei with hatred seeping from his eyes.

"YOU! Go and kill yourself you damn bishounen!" He shouted which cause the other boys to join as well and the girls to back away with disgust in their eyes.

'Haah, another one of those idiots. Why does thos school even accept them?' I thought as I tiredly sighed

"All of you be quiet! Don't you all know about proper etiquette!?" The teacher yelled and everyone in the room get silent.

'Haah, finally they stopped their shouting it's getting irritating, I only want to sit and rest right now this morning is very tiring for me.' Issei thought

"Hyoudou-san, you could sit there near the window." The teacher said to Issei.

"Hai,Sensei." Issei said then starts walking towards his chair.

(Line End)

Lessons ended and lunch soon come, Issei thought that he could eat his lunch in peace but unfortunately that didn't happen because as soon as lunch started girls start to swarm at him and ask him questions like 'do you have a girlfriend' or 'how is it living in kyoto', Issei can't take it anymore and soon rushed out of the classroom.

'God, won't they let me eat in peace?' Issei thought as he walked in the hallways going towards the second building.

Issei then sensed that someone is tailing him from behind, he slowed his pace and analyze the stalker by sensing his/her aura.

'Someone's tailing me and I think that this one is not a human.' Issei said inside his mind

[ His/her aura isn't from human and also it doesn't resemble the aura of a fallen is it a demon or angel then?] Ulquiorra said.

{ This aura does not belong to the three, this aura is an aura from the Youkai faction, though I also sensed a devil's aura in it, hybrid maybe?} Ddraig said

As Issei walked outside the new school building, he got an interesting idea that could maybe lift his mood up from all the events that happened to him this morning. He stopped his walking and stood there head looking down at the ground to not let the stalker see his devilish smile on his face.

[ Why'd you stop Issei?] Ulquiorra asked curiously

{ Yeah why'd you stopped?} Ddraig also added his question

Issei just innwardly grin and told them his plan for lifting his mood up. At first both of them shut down his plan but because of Issei continuous ranting they soon gave up and approve his plan. Issei smiled because they approved his plan.

'Don't worry guys, I could handle this don't worry, sheesh.' Issei said to them

[ Don't blame me when something happened to you take resposibility for your actions.] Ulquiorra said tiredly

{ Yeah don't blame us but, this plan of yours if you think about it, this is interesting as I would like to see their reactions.} Ddraig said

Issei smiled one last time then looked towards his stalker and smug at her. After that he began to release his aura and black with a tint of crimson plasma surround him, as soon as he release a bit of his aura he noticed that the stalker stiffened and stood still. Noticing that Issei walked towars her slowly with a devilish smile. Observing the stalker it was a petite girl with a golden iris and white hair her uniform consist of his school girls uniform.

'This girl's kinda cute.' Issei thought as he observed her.

Issei's distance is now only a few meters towards her when he stop and opened his mouth to talk.

"Hey there, nice to meet you stalker-san." Issei said while smirking

( Stalker's POV )

Hey there, nice to meet you stalker-san." He said while smirking

I Koneko Toujou a nekomata and also the rook of Rias Gremory heiress of the gremory clan, now know what true fear is after I sensed Issei's power, though what happened to me in the past truly feared me but his power is much more...menacing, much more powerful, much more evil than the one my sister and I had.

As he walked towards me slowly, it felt like his aura is choking me or paralyzing me making me stiff like a rock.

'What is this!? What kind of power is this!?' His aura felt like choking me to death it's suffocating that if he moved closer I would faint!.

"Can I ask what your name is?" He asked gently

"..." I stayed silent not because I don't want to talk but because my body felt weak when he's near and couldn't open my mouth.

All I hope right now is that Buchou or anyone will come here if they sensed his powers because all I could do right now is to stand and wait for him to do everything he want to me.

My wish came true because from the old school building three people came out, those were Yuuto Kiba a second year and the knight of Buchou, Akeno-senpai the vice president of our club and the Queen of Rias Buchou and lastly, it's none other than our president of our club Rias Buchou. Feeling relieved I felt my strength going back and I let a huge breath and go towards them.

"Koneko, are you okay? We came here as soon as we sensed that aura." Buchou said with a worried tone as she scanned my whole body.

"...I'm fine." I told her and she released a relieved sigh then she looked towards Issei with anger and wariness in her eyes as she glare at him

"Hey you! What did you do to koneko?!" Rias asked warily while glaring at him venomously

"..." Issei just stayed silent as he looked towards our group or more likely, he looked towards Akeno-senpai wide eyed.

( 3rd person POV )

Issei just stayed silent not even responding to the question that Rias given to her. Shocked to see that his childhood friend or his supposed to be mate is here at kuoh with the group of devils.

'Why is Akeno here? Also why is she on the devils side? Ain't her father a fallen so why could she be with her?' Issei pondered as he stare at her.

"Akeno..." Issei called her name which cause Akeno to flinch but soon calm her nerves and look at him.

"Issei..." Akeno called him longinly.

"Nice meeting you aga-" Issei told but before he could finish his words he felt something coming towards him with hostility. Survival Instinct surge him and dodge the attack with the speed of light and the attack landed hard on the ground causing it to break and dust accumulated on it making it hard to see.

"I got him kaichou." An unknown voice was heard coming from the new school building by the tone of it the voice was coming from a boy.

"Why did you do that!?" Another unknown voice was heard this time it was a feminine tone.

Two person came out from the new school building one

One was a boy with a short blonde hair and the other one was a young bespectacled woman in her late teens with a slim figure, black hair styled in a bob cut and violet eyes. The girl was none other than the current student council president Sona Sitri.

"What do you mean why? You said restrain him if it'll escalate further so I did it." The unknown boy explained to her.

"You're right I told you to restrain him when things get worse but, nothing is happening when we came here but you just rushed towards them and launch your attack!" Sona said scolding him.

"But! I saw him cornering he-" he said but got interrupted by a person that suddenly appeared right infront of him and ahand poking right through his chest.

"How dare you interrupt me." The person or Issei said with a low and very cold tone.

Everyone was shocked and wide eyed because of Issei's sudden movement that looks liike teleportation. The boy stumbled and fall butt first when he felt Issei's finger pointing directly at him.

"W-who are you!?" The boy said stuttering a bit.

"I should be the one asking you that." Issei said with a low tone.

"I-I'm Genshirou Saji the p-pawn of Sona Sitri." The boy who named himself Saji said to him.

"Well, its not like I care I'll forget about it anyways." Issei said clearly not interested in knowing his name.

This ticked Sanji and angered him, anger clouded his mind that he did something that he'll regret for his whole life.

He punched Issei...

Or he think he was but, he punched no one because Issei was already gone nowhere to be found. This shocked everyone because they didn't even sensed his movement it looked like he just suddenly dissappear without a sight.

" **Cero**."

they heard it above the sky and soon felt a huge amount of power going towards them, they successfully dodged it and the attack hit the ground and created a huge crater from it. Everyone wide eyed at the power from the attack as they looked upwards they saw there standing on mid-air was none other than Hyoudou Issei.

"That one right now was only a warning shot, I purposely didn't aim towards you. I was only warning you if you ever did that to me again, next time it will hit you." Issei said coldly which cause everyone to shudder and get fear.

After he said that he just landed on the ground and walked towards the new school building. All of them was still in shocked to what had happened that they didn't noticed Issei was already near the door of the new school building. Issei opened the door but, before he get in he stopped and looked towards them.

"Well it's nice to see you all I had fun but, lunch is almost over so I'll be heading over now." Issei said, "also Akeno, I'm happy to see you again, let's meet again sometime." Issei said to her gently and warmly which cause Akeno to blush and smile a little.

After he said that he faced back at the new school building and starts to walk away from the group. After a few moments they regained back their composure and sighed deeply.

"Rias, who's that person? He seemed to know one of your peerage." Sona asked Rias.

"His name is Hyoudou Issei the one who just transfered today, and for the other one I'll let Akeno decide if she want to tell their past." Rias said as she looked towards her best friend Akeno.

"Issei was my friend before when I was still living in Kyoto, Also..." She stopped as she suddenly blushed, "We had a relationship before and told me that he will come back before he leaved Kyoto." Akeno said with a nostalgic face.

"By the looks you're giving while reminiscing your past with him told me you treasure him that much. But what he did now is almost the complete opposite to what you described him to be." Sona said

"I'm sorry Akeno but, if he cause havoc here in this city, I would obliterate him immediately." Sona said sternly.

"No need to worry Kaichou I trust Issei won't do what you think he would do, he's not that kind of person." Akeno said determined.

"I'll trust your words Akeno, for now we will take our leave as I need to punish someone for attacking recklessly." Sona said as she looked towards Saji with a glare causing the latter to stop his movements and looked towards her fearfully with big beads of sweat dripping from his forehead.

"Saji, for attacking recklessly without my orders your pu ishment will be 1000 spanks." Sona said as magic was imbued on her hands.

"Nooo, kaichou not the spanking spare me!" Saji shouted fearfully.

"This won't hurt that much Saji." Sona said to ease him but instead of getting at ease Saji got even more scared from her words.

"We will take our leave here we need to go to our respective classes because lunch break will end soon." Rias announced calmly as she starts to walk towards the new school building, her peerage noticed it and they also walked towards their Buchou.

"Also, Sona." Rias called her stopping at her tracks. "Don't try to harm him, you don't know who you're facing." Rias warned her then continues her walking.

"We won't know unless we try but, nonetheless thanks for the warning." Sona answered though Rias never turned back as she continues her walking.

(Line End)

School ended and as usual Rias and her group is going to the old school building where their club resides. Usually Rias and Akeno were the first to arrive at the club but this time all of them unexpectedly met on their way to the clubroom. Finally reaching towards the entrance of their club, Rias opened the door and got in but soon stopped her tracks, her clubmates noticed it and looked to see what is the reason for her sudden stop. What they saw greatly shocked them, they saw there inside sitting where their club president should be sitting. It's none other than Hyoudou Issei.

"Oh, finally all of you came I'm starting to get bored here." Issei said nonchalantly not reading the atmosphere from the said group.

"W-what are you doing here and how did you get in the first place!?" Rias asked warily while Yuuto and Koneko makes a defensive stance.

"Hey, relax I'm not here to cause any harm. I'm just here to meet with you." Issei said nonchalantly as he stand up and started to walk slowly towards them.

Rias and the others except Akeno are being wary of him getting closer as they send a hostility gaze towards him. Issei not minding the gaze just keep walking. As he got closer Issei did something that everyone didn't think he would do, he bowed infront of Rias.

The three that were getting ready to attack him if he ever released any kind of hostility towards them was shocked from Issei's action.

"W-why are you bowing suddenly at me?" Rias asked flustered.

"I knew that you were the one who helped Akeno before, I'm really grateful for you." Issei said

"How'd you know that?" Rias asked curioused

"I had sources in Kyoto that told me about the incident. My source told me that Akeno almost got killed but was saved by some devils with a magic symbol of the Gremory's." Issei explained but they just got more questions than answers.

"Sources? Who was it?" Rias asked what was everyone's mind had in question.

"I'm sorry but my source preferred to be in the shadow, thus didn't want any information about him/her to get leaked." Issei said

"It's fine Buchou it's all in the past now, what's matter is the present and what will the future awaits." Akeno said to stop Rias for further questioning.

"Okay." Rias said knowing the real intention of Akeno's words.

After that Issei and them talked their hearts out telling stories about their childhood while Issei told his past with Akeno.

"Issei, can I ask you about something?" Rias suddenly asked Issei

"Yes, what is it Rias-san?" Issei asked

"Could I ask if you want to join my peerage?"

"Peerage?" Issei asked curiously

"Yes peerage, when you joimed my peerage you would start serving me and the Gremory household. You also had the advantages like getting the priviledge of having the devil's powers and some even more. In the devils system, our peerage are more like a chess piece where the master was the king and the remaining pieces would be the one that the King chose." Rias explained

"So all in all, when I join your peerage I would start to serve you as my master or king?"

"Somewhat, yes." Rias said

"I'm sorry but I have to decline your offer." Issei said rejecting Rias's offer. Rias saddened that she hadn't got Akeno's friend to join her peerage.

"Why?" Rias asked curioused to why Issei declined her offer.

"Well, you could say that my pride don't want to serve someone other than myself."

"I see." Rias said in defeat knowing that she couldn't persuade Issei to join

"I know, how about we form a contract." Issei said

"Contract?" Rias asked

"Yes. I'm grateful that you saved Akeno and I felt guilty not accepting your offer, so how about this I'll be here to join your club and helped you in anything that I deemed the need to be helped." Issei said

"I see, it's a nice offer. Hmm, Alright, I accept your proposal." Rias said in a brighter voice

'Even though I couldn't get him to join, his offer is too nice of an offer to not accept it.' Rias thought as she accepted the offer quickly.

"It's good that you accepted it." Issei said with a smile

The day ended and all of the club members are starting to pack themselves up. Issei stands up and walked towards Rias and Akeno.

"Rias, can I talk with Akeno in private for a second?" Issei asked which Rias gave her approval knowing that the both of them had many things to catch up with each other.

"Let's go Kiba, Koneko." Rias said taking the other two clubmates outside the room to give Issei and Akeno their privacy.

"Hai, Buchou!" The both of them said and soon followed their club president.

"Akeno, it's been 5 years since we last saw each other huh." Issei said with a hint nostalgia in his tone.

"Yeah, time sure flies fast." Akeno said wuth the same tone as Issei had.

"Look, I-I'm really sorry for what happened at you and your family, when I heard about it I-" Issei said meekly but was interrupted by a finger on his lips.

"Shhh, it's fine I understand your circumstances and please don't apologize it's not your fault and it's all in the past." Akeno said while smiling gently at Issei.

"Bu-fine, just let me know anything and I'll try to do it for you." Issei said trying to retort back but stop and also smiled gently at her.

"Then, let me do this." Akeno said as she moved her face closer to Issei and kiss him deeply at his lips.

Issei shocked at Akeno's aggresiveness stiffened but soon go with flow and tried to kiss her back. As they kissed, Issei move his tongue towards Akeno's lips trying to get inside. Akeno opened her mouth and let Issei's tongue go inside, and their tongue intertwined with each other but Issei is the dominating one. They soon move their lips away from each other trying to catch their breaths, as they move their lips away a string of saliva trailing in between them.

Issei noticed that Akeno's heavily breathing and had that erotic looked and aura coming from her, Issei tried to move closer and initiate a kiss but remembered where they are right now.

"Let's do this at another time, this isn't the place to do it." Issei said resisting the his desires and calming his nerves.

"Y-you're right about that." Akeno said stuttering while blushing furiously realizing what they are doing and what will they be doing if Issei didn't stop her.

They fix themselves and get their things and start to head towards the door. Akeno then coil her arms at Issei's right arms and stick her body to him.

"L-let me do this at least." Akeno said while blushing and averting her eyes.

Issei smiled at Akeno's actions as he let her do what she wanted to do, not like he didn't wanted it. He just silently enjoyed Akeno's warmth and her two bountiful...breasts. They head out of the Old School building with each other both had a smile plastered on their faces.

'Mission Complete.' Was what Issei thought.

* * *

 **A/N: aaaaaand that's it! Hope you like the new chapter and I'm very, very, veryyyyyyy sorry for not updating this story for a veeeeery long time. Been busy with life and school's kinda hectic, but don't worry I'll try and update this story much more faster and longer than the other chapters. Welp that's it hope you'd like this new chapter, please fav or follow and also review would be great good or bad as long as the reviews could help me in making a better and more enjoyable story since even I know that my stories ain't enjoyable to read.**


End file.
